


Sweet Music To My Ears

by AFluffyWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Music While Reading, Original Proposal, Romance, Shy Nick, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFluffyWolf/pseuds/AFluffyWolf
Summary: Nick takes Judy to a walk around Zootopia during one of their day off. Unbeknownst to Judy, the fox had prepared quite the surprise for her. A surprise that’ll change the stake of their relationship forever.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Sweet Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m experiencing with fluffy stories with this text. I might or might not give it a follow-up, it will depends on my inspiration =3
> 
> I invite you to listen to this playlist while reading the story. It’s not necessary to do so, but it’s there for those who’d want (the musics do not contain any lyrics).  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSw73cN2AyY2_MKpjHsgONTwCswFdUfK3

“How’s the blueberry ice cream, Fluff?" Nick asked curiously, sitting down on a nearby bench.

Judy sat down next to Nick, taking in the magnificent scenery. The city of Zootopia was laid down in front of them in a nice twilight atmosphere. It was a rather quiet area, isolated from everything while giving a window to admire the city. To admire the many mammals making it a lively city. To admire life. 

“Not my favorite taste… But I like it!” The rabbit officer answered.

Nick smiled down at her. “See? I told you it was good. You need to expand your horizons more.”

The rabbit licked at her ice cream, watching the sun slowly fading under the horizon. “Nick. The view is magnificent! We can see the whole city from here!”

“Yeah, I like to come here to just… relax. Forget about my problems,” The red fox answered lazily, wrapping an arm around her. 

“I didn’t know you were the sentimental type, Nick.” Judy joked,

Nick gasped and held his other paw up to his chest. “I’ll have you know that I used to be an artist, I deserve to be emotional from time to time!”

Judy snorted “A con-artist doesn’t count as one, Slick.”

“Still an artist, Fluff-bun. You’re saying my feelings don’t matter?” Nick declared with mock arrogance.

Judy turned her eyes to him. “Of course not! You know I’d never say such a th-”

“I know, I was just teasing you,” Nick interjected.

The small doe pouted, then put some ice cream on Nick’s nose, inadvertently dropping the rest on the floor. “Dumb fox.”

Nick licked the ice cream off his nose with his long tongue. “Childish bunny.”

For a moment, silence built up between them. Not the awkward type of silence. A peaceful one, full of positive emotions. A silence one would like to never leave. A comforting embrace, as if the whole world had just stopped. As if there was a small protective bubble. Sadly, Nick had to break it. He had a reason for bringing her here after all.

He reached for his phone with a trembling paw. “You know, I think we need some music to enhance the mood. Just like in the movies. I actually have one I’d like your opinion on.”

Judy stopped staring at the city displayed in front of her, a smile spreading on her lips. “Oh, sure! We usually share the same taste music-wise, I’m excited to hear it!”

Nick gulped a bit more heavily than intended. “Y-Yeah I really hope you’ll like it. It actually means quite a lot to me.” He said as he gave her his phone and earphones.

“A song that means a lot to you? That’s a new thing, I’m even more excited now!” She gleamed while plugging one earphone, handing the other to Nick.

The fox shook his paw. “Oh no, I’d rather have you fully immersed in the music.”

Judy shrugged and did as told. “Okay, sure thing,” She pressed the play button and waited for a few seconds before some light instrumental kicked in. Light joyful guitar chords. Wait… She knew those chords. She had heard them somewhere. Was it a remix?   
  
Suddenly, Nick’s voice added itself on the music. 

_‘I messed up tonight~’_

Of course! Try everything! How could she have not noticed sooner? 

_‘I lost another fight~’_

Judy couldn’t help but have a huge grin. She didn’t know Nick liked to sing, and he was quite good at it! Out of nowhere, the music totally stopped and the recorded-Nick began talking.

_‘Yeah, no, I’m not going to sing Carrots, it was just to be more convincing.’_

Judy was confused. She looked over at Nick who seemed to be lost into the faraway horizon, his tail wagging quickly. He looked like he was ready to faint at any given point.

_‘You must be confused, sorry. Firstly, please don’t look at me, I must be a big mess right now.’_

Judy quickly stopped looking at the fox, feeling a bit embarrassed. What was going on?

_‘I needed to tell you something in person. I wanted to be creative about it though. Hence the recording. And also because, that way, once it starts, I can’t stop it.’_

No, this couldn’t be. Was this really happening? A sigh followed by a deep breath could be heard in the recording.

_‘We’ve been friends for a year and a half now, Judy. 548 days since the day I first met you to be precise. I have enjoyed every single one of them in your company. Every occasion I get to spend time with you is the highlight of my day. I cherish you like I never cherished anyone.’_

Judy couldn’t help it. Her eyes started to water, tears forming around the corners. She clenched the phone tighter.

_‘I guess you already figured out where I’m going with this, but this recording is the only way I can open my heart to you. So please, hear me out.’_ _  
_ _  
_ The small rabbit had to take a quick look at Nick. The poor thing had his eyes covered with his paws, his tail all curled up around his waist, trembling like a leaf about to fall down from a tree during winter.

_‘_ ‘ _You’ve saved me. You’ve saved this fox from himself._ _I love our friendship. I could not dream of a better one, and yet, I wish for more. I dare to dream for more. I’m doing as you said, Fluff. ‘The change starts with you.’ And I want to change for you. I fear to break everything between us by saying those three forbidden words. It is a selfish wish but I must show you my heart despite what you’ll think of me after.’_

Judy was crying now, small tears dropping on the phone. Her stomach was filled with butterflies.

_‘It’s so hard to get the words out…’_

A whine.

‘ _I’ve dreamt of this day for so long._ ’

A whimper.

_‘Okay.’_ _  
  
_

A sigh. _  
_ _  
_ _‘I can do it.’_

A breath.

_‘I love you, Judy. I love you from the bottom of my heart and soul. Since the day you pinned that badge on my chest, I only yearned for you in my life. To hold you in my arms. To protect you from everything, just like you did with me. I want to be next to you forever and to see you smile. I want to shower you with my love. I need you to make me an even better fox. I need you so I can be the real me.’_

The small rabbit found the strength to laugh inside all the torrent of emotions going on inside of her. He truly had a golden heart despite his silver tongue.

_‘… I think I’ve finished pouring my soul out. I’m too afraid to even look at you right now, am I not? So… I hope you feel the same way, Carrotcake. If not, I still want to be your friend. To help you through life.’_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘To make things clear, I must ask you something, Judy Hopps.’_ _  
_ _  
_ The recording ended. A small whimper arrived to Judy’s ears. She looked over at Nick who was hugging his tail tightly, not daring to look at the one he had just admitted his feelings to. Judy wiped away her tears. Nick took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head up, half looking at Judy.

“Will you make me the happiest mammal on earth and be my girlfriend?”

“Nick… Oh dear…” Judy breathed. “Of course I will.” She said with a soft smile, trying to hold the stream of tears in.

“For real Carrots?” He asked, nervousness obvious in his shaking voice, releasing his grip on his fluffy tail. He started breathing faster.   
  
“Oh god, you… you actually said yes? I can’t believe it! Carrots, I, oh dear fox god.” Nick was clearly hyperventilating right now, struggling to hold his excitement and surprise in. Judy’s instincts quickly kicked in, placing a reassuring paw on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Nick, calm down. You need to control your breathing. Follow my voice, okay?” The fox nodded through gasps.

“Gently breathe in.” He did as told, taking a wavering breath. “Hold it in for a couple of seconds and let it go.” He exhaled deeply and repeated the process 3 more times before he finally stabilized, his head feeling slightly dizzy.

“Okay, I feel better. Thanks.” He muttered out. “Y-You were joking, right? You didn’t accept, did you?”

“Oh, come here, you big dumb fox!” Judy suddenly launched herself at Nick, wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him into a hug. Nick was stunned at first, not believing what was happening. She accepted! She loved him back! After the initial shock wore off, he hugged her back tightly. Tears were dripping down his cheeks as well.

“Is this really happening Judy? Do you really love me? I feel like I’m in a dream right now!” He exclaimed, the hug growing even tighter. He didn’t want to release her. It felt so good to finally hold her in his paws. Judy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She gently spoke in his ear while patting his back. “Yes, Nick. I love you. I always did. It’s not a dream. ”

Nick laughed slightly through his sobs, resting his head on Judy’s shoulder, relishing in the intense moment. It was the perfect opportunity for him.   
  


He reached into his pocket with a shaky paw, grabbing a small black box. “Judy, I have something for you.” He spoke timidly, breaking the hug and showing her the box.

“Oh, Nick. You shouldn’t have… I can’t take it!” She asserted, her ears drooping behind her head.  
  
Nick shoved the box within her paws. “Please, accept it. This is my token of love for you.”

Judy beamed, blushing slightly behind her fur. “I’ll take it on one condition.”

He tilted his head. “What is it?”

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small white box. “If you open mine.”

Nick was dumbfounded. She had actually planned to admit her feelings at the same time as him! Fate was one funny phenomenon. He took the small box and eagerly opened it. Inside was a silver ring on which was engraved a small sentence: ‘My handsome fox’.

“Judy… I love it. Thank you so much.” He quickly hugged her to show his thankfulness.  
  
He got the ring around one of his fingers. It fit like a glove. “I must ask though, how did you know my size?” 

Judy blushed slightly again. “Remember that time I told you I couldn’t come to the cinema?” Nick nodded.

“Well, I actually went to see your mother to ask her.”

“Wait, so she knows you were going to ask me?”

“Yeah, after the few times I met her, I knew I could trust her. And who’s best to fill me with information about you?” She giggled, looking down at the box within her paws.

“Can I open it?” She asked.

Nick scratched at the back of his neck “Yes, I hope you’ll like it.”

Judy wasted no more time and opened the box. Inside was a small bracelet sporting a purple and green heart. She immediately got the bracelet around her wrist, smiling at Nick. The red fox let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Y-You can open the heart too. There’s a surprise inside.”

She did as instructed and opened the heart. Inside was a picture of them.

She cooed. “It’s such a lovely gift Nick, thank you so much.”

The both of them stared at each other. Their eyes locked in a deep connection. Words were not needed anymore. They could feel the love between them. A boldness embraced Judy and she raised a paw to hold it against Nick’s cheek. She gently rubbed with her thumb.

Nick fondled with his paws in his lap, not daring to make a single movement. He wanted to lose himself into those sweet purple eyes forever. They held such an intense aura of love, caring and compassion. They made him feel safe and loved.

Slowly, Judy got her paw behind one of Nick’s ears and started to scratch at it. The red fox’s tail wagged furiously and he extended his head so she got better access to it. He purred loudly, his hind paw gently drumming against the bench. Judy loved his reaction to her touch and just had to take it a step further.

She placed her paws on both his cheeks, slowly approaching her muzzle to his. Nick went with the momentum, getting closer too. Their muzzles were inches away from each other. They were both panting, feeling the humid breath the other left by doing so. Both of them closed their eyes, opening their muzzles slightly. Their senses were overloaded by love. They needed to feel the other.

Finally, they locked together and shared their first passionate kiss. It felt even more magical as they were both of different species. The taste and sensations were not quite the same thanks to this fact, adding a tint of mystery to the whole experience.   
  
Nick got his paws behind Judy’s head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Nothing mattered anymore to the two mammals. They finally got each other after so much restrain. They just wanted to melt together.

After a full minute of lovingly kissing Nick, Judy wanted more. She wanted to please her fox. To explore his fluffy, _foxy_ body.   
  
She broke the kiss, gasping for air, and immediately attacked the tod’s neck. She kissed him in all the right places, making him shiver with joy and excitement. He held a paw on the top of her head and slowly pushed her away with a shy grin.

“Judy, we should calm down.” He breathed, still shaken from the sudden assault of love.   
  
“Don’t get me wrong, I want you _so_ badly.” A shiver went through his spine just saying it aloud. ”But perhaps we could take this slowly? I, uh, planned a candlelight dinner actually... ”

Judy snapped out of her trance-like state, giving an apologetic look to Nick. “Oh, y-yes, of course, I got carried away... “

Nick waved his paws in front of him. “Don’t worry! I just don’t want to skip any steps, you know.” He said, trying to reassure her.

Judy nodded, holding Nick’s paws within hers. “I get you. We’ll take this smoothly.” 

She gave a quick kiss on Nick’s nose and hopped off the bench “So, which restaurant are you taking me, Nick?”

He lifted himself up, walking alongside Judy. “A quite popular and fancy one. The name might ring a bell: ‘Le Chez Nick’”

Judy giggled. “We’re going back to your place then?” 

“Yup. Only you and me in the intimacy of my modest flat. A helpless rabbit in front of a fox.” He smirked, suddenly lifting Judy up onto his shoulders.

She giggled and took advantage of being on top of Nick to once again scratch at his ears. “You know, you are quite good of a singer from the little I heard”  
  
“Oh, come on, stop pulling my leg, that was terrible”

“No, I loved it! You have such a smooth voice.” He grinned proudly at the compliment.

Judy gently touched his fangs with a newfound curiosity. “And the sexiest smile in the world.” That made the fox stop in his track for a moment. The confident look disappeared from his face to let place to a shy smile. 

Nick composed himself and booped Judy’s nose. “You can be a real sly bunny when you want.”

“Yeah.” She rested her head on top of his. “Anyway. Thank you, Nick. This recording… it was like sweet music to my ears.”

He gleamed, looking up at her as best as he could. “Thank you for listening to it.”  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story, it’s quite personal to me and I thoroughly loved writing it! Don’t hesitate to give me any criticism or comment you might have <3
> 
> Thanks again to the bunch of people over at Z.A.A for proof-reading this during a meeting, there's so much of them I can't tag them all.  
> (I'm gifting to Midlou because, man, I consider you to be my mentor, you help me so much)
> 
> Original recording idea by: https://nekomimiranger.tumblr.com/post/172658630348/nekomimiranger-by-%EA%B0%9C%EC%BB%A8-for-those-of-you (https://berriiazul.tumblr.com/post/173424747157/the-original-story-by-nekomimiranger-you-can is the comic I originally found and got inspired by)  
> End image artist: https://www.deviantart.com/lanaluu


End file.
